


The one where Logan is Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Logic | Logan Sanders, Bottle-Feeding, Diapers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Toys, it's cute basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan doesn't really like regressing, but Remus makes it as comfortable as he can for him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panmixia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panmixia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Legal Abduction of Director Remus Frickin Dahmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871449) by [Panmixia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panmixia/pseuds/Panmixia). 



> This is completely SFW! Logan and Remus are not in any sort of romantic or sexual relationship! I tried to do a lot of research on age regression before writing this, but please please let me know if I messed something up. 
> 
> Basically I wrote this because I really really love Panmixia's story, but it was making me just a little bit sad so I wanted to write one more or less in some version of their universe that's basically just 100% fluff. Also I wanted Logan to be the regressor lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Well, he’s Logan, so he is a bit of a contrary bastard, add that to the fact that he regresses to around two, and he fights me on  _ everything. _ ”

Virgil laughed. “I hear that. Watching your brother is  _ hell,  _ but that’s just him being himself. Seven year olds aren't really known for being particularly grumpy.”

Remus nodded in agreement. “But hey, at least Roman wants to be taken care of. Logan’s doctor has been telling us he should be regressing at least twice a week, but I’m lucky if I get the baby once a month. We were talking about getting him meds that will push the regression, but he’s not comfortable and I don’t want to make him. And even when he is little- he doesn’t want to have his bottle, he doesn’t want to be picked up, he doesn’t want to wear a diaper-”

“Remus, are you talking about me again?”

“I’m sorry dear.” Remus carefully wrapped his arms around a now-pouting Logan, pulling him close to his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of Logan’s soft hair. “You know I worry.”

Remus was expecting a response along the lines of, “It’s alright,” and “I apologize for making you worry.” 

What he ended up hearing instead was a soft giggle. “Papa!”

Remus’s head immediately shot up, looking towards Virgil who seemed as surprised as he was. Careful not to mess up the opportunity, Remus carefully leaned down and picked him up, carrying the boy on his hip. 

When Logan buried his face in Remus’s neck, Remus knew he had a baby on his hands. “We should go,” he whispered in Virgil’s direction, who immediately nodded, moving his hands in a shooing motion. Remus grinned widely, shifting all his attention to the baby in his arms. 

“Hey hon.” Remus barely even noticed as his tone shifted to his caregiver voice. “We’re gonna go home now and play together. Does that sound good?”

Logan nodded his head, not moving at all from where he was situated. 

“Okay. But first we have to go in the car and have a little ride.”

Remus opened the back car door, careful not to disturb Logan. Fortunately, he kept the car seat set up for moments like these, something that adult Logan did not particularly appreciate. “Okay, in we go.” 

He started detaching Logan from himself, trying to place him in the seat. Logan let out a loud whine. Remus looked at him, pausing his attempt to get Logan into the car. “What’s wrong?”

“No little chair,” he complained. 

Remus sighed. Of course. He’d nearly forgotten that he’d be spending the next several hours bargaining with a two-year-old. 

“But you have to go into the little chair so that you can be all safe while we drive.” Remus tried once more to get him sitting, but was again stopped by the little clinging to him. 

“Stay papa.”

Remus was fairly confident that his heart was going to explode that very second. Then he’d die and there would be blood and Logan wouldn’t have a caregiver anymore. 

“You want to stay with papa?” 

Logan once again nodded his head vigorously.

“Papa has to drive the car, darling. And you can’t be with me because it isn’t safe.”

Even in adult headspace, littles were not supposed to sit in the front of the car. Their bodies were a bit more delicate than most, and they could get really hurt. In fact, Logan was meant to use the car seat in both headspaces, but Remus knew full well there was just about zero chance of that happening. 

There were quite a few things that Remus could, as his caregiver, legally make Logan do, but he generally didn’t. He wanted their relationship in adult headspace to be one of equals. If Logan the adult wanted to make bad decisions, that was his prerogative. 

Logan the baby, on the other hand, was not going to be doing any such thing. Logan didn’t seem to understand why he had to sit in the baby seat, because he started crying when Remus strapped him in. 

Remus frowned. He never liked to see his baby cry, but in some cases there wasn’t really much he could do. He did retrieve the emergency bag from the back of the car, though, grabbing a clean paci and placing it in Logan’s mouth as well as a stuffed bear in his arms. The crying was immediately quited, and Remus sighed in relief as he made his way to the front of the car. 

It was only about ten minutes before Remus parked the car, making his way to the back and unbuckling a now half-asleep Logan, who quickly woke all the way upon being picked up. Remus also grabbed the dropped bear, placing it in Logan’s arms and bringing him inside. 

“Okay hon, we’re gonna go get changed, alright?”

Remus couldn’t tell if Logan had replied or not, seeing as he still had a pacifier in his mouth. It didn’t really matter though, and Remus was just glad they weren’t arguing. Arguing with a toddler was, to put it lightly, exhausting. 

He carried Logan into the room that they kept for when he was little. Logan normally liked to separate himself from his regression as much as he possibly could, and having his little gear around when he was bigger really just embarrassed him. Besides, it could trigger involuntary regression and, again, Logan didn’t like regressing. 

Remus wished beyond anything that Logan could just feel comfortable with being little. He didn’t get what it was that upset him so much, though as a caregiver himself he was sure he could never understand. He had mentioned once or twice that feeling helpless made him nervous, which he supposed was understandable. Especially seeing as adult Logan had some control-freak tendencies. He had shouted at Remus once for putting the bowls back into the cupboard in the wrong order. 

Remus had been meaning to bring up the idea of therapy, but he was worried Logan would react poorly. 

Remus carefully placed Logan on the big bed that had railings on the edges so he couldn’t fall off by mistake. Then he started poking through the drawers, grabbing the things he needed to dress Logan. 

It had taken a little while for Logan not to get too upset when Remus changed him. He didn’t like to feel helpless, and in a two-year-old headspace, barely able to walk by himself and being changed while lying down on a bed was just about as helpless as any one person could get, even if he did trust Remus. 

Thankfully, Logan seemed distracted as Remus slowly helped him out of his adult clothes. Pacis always worked wonders for that boy. 

He let out a loud whine, though, when Remus started putting a diaper on him. Remus sighed. He knew that he should just keep going. He was such a pushover. 

“What’s wrong, dear?”

Damn it. 

Logan spoke around the paci, words slightly muffled. “No diapee papa.”

“And why not?”

Remus knew he was not about to hear a valid reason, rather the ramblings of a child, so as Logan spoke, he finished taping him up and started to get a soft pair of pajamas on him. Logan kicked his legs around a little bit. “M’ big.”

“Very big,” Remus promised. “But you can’t go potty by yourself. We’ve tried before, remember?”

“Nooooo.”

Remus picked him up again, setting him on the floor and handing him a small, simple wood puzzle. Logan was distracted within seconds. Remus had to stop himself from laughing.

He allowed himself to sigh in relief as Logan picked up a blue stuffed toy. What animal it was supposed to be, Remus had no clue, but Logan seemed to like it. He just had to wait until Logan tired himself out. He was barely needed once Logan got into his toys. 

Remus pulled out his phone- it seemed that word had gotten around amongst their friends that Logan had finally regressed. Lots of congratulations and requests for pictures- it was an indisputable fact that baby Logan was adorable. Logan had, several months ago, begrudgingly agreed that close friends could have pictures of him in littlespace, and that Remus could save them. It was a small victory, but hey, Remus would take any progress he could get. 

After a while of just watching the little play, Remus lifted up the phone, snapping a few photos of Logan intently focused on his toys. He was dressed in space themed pajamas with the waistband of his diaper peeking out, and sucking on a blue paci. Remus smiled at the image before sharing it.

Looking up, he noticed that Logan was now watching him with big, round eyes. 

“You’re so cute,” Remus informed him. “You know that, right?”

“Papa! M’barrassing!”

“Awe, I’m sorry sweetheart. You’re just so precious I couldn’t help myself.”

That was apparently enough to have Logan burying his face in his bear.

“Are you hiding from me, baby?

“Hide ‘um papa,” Logan echoed.

“Well you can’t hide for long!”

Logan squeaked as Remus scooped him up, giggling shrilly as Remus tickled his tummy. His paci fell out of his mouth, which Remus scooped up and pocketed. Remus sighed, giving a little chuckle himself as he situated the boy in his arms.

“I think it’s time for you to have a bottle,” Remus informed him. Two might have been a bit old for a bottle, but Remus had found that it really calmed him down, and Logan so rarely got to feel truly calm.

Logan pouted at the suggestion. “Don’ wan’ baba. Too big.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause Virgil told me that Roman had a bottle last week.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Logan seemed to consider that for a moment. “Jus’ one baba,” he finally conceded. 

“Yep. Just one.”

Logan seemed to accept that, leaning his head against Remus’s strong shoulder. 

When they arrived in the kitchen, Remus carefully placed Logan in his chair, to which he received yet another whine. He quickly rinsed the pacifier off in the sink, putting it back into Logan’s mouth to quiet the whimpering. He was successful, and Remus finished fastening the straps so he couldn’t fall or try to get up. “Don’ like it,” Logan complained. 

“I know you don’t like it, but it’s just for a little bit while I get your milk, okay hon?”

Logan thought about that for a second before nodding his approval. “Li’l while.”

Remus smiled. Logan usually wasn’t so talkative. 

Remus hummed a song while he got the bottle ready, keeping Logan pacified in his baby chair. Logan never much cared for being strapped down. When he was finished, he picked Logan up, hearing a soft sigh of relief from the little. 

Taking them over to the couch, Remus carefully sat himself down and situated Logan in his lap, placing the tip of the bottle in his mouth. Logan tried to reach for it, but Remus stopped him. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Just relax.”

Logan sighed, leaning into Remus as he started drinking.

Remus had to confess, he enjoyed this part. His baby, leaning on him, totally dependent while he fed him, eyes slowly fluttering shut. He especially liked when Logan relaxed into the motions, even though that usually ended up with milk dribbling down his chin. Remus smiled when he noticed a few drops had been spilled, wiping them off with his sleeve. Spilling meant that Logan was loosening up. 

When the bottle was empty, Remus carefully put the paci back, lifting Logan into a more upright position. Remus was about to say something when Logan spoke up. 

“Papa, wet.”

It took Remus a moment to understand what he was saying, but when he worked it out, he had to contain how happy those words made him. Logan was normally so embarrassed and uncomfortable with things like that, he was either deeper in his regression today or just felt more comfortable for whatever other reason. 

“You’re wet? Let’s go get a change, yeah?”

“Yeh.”

Logan put his arms up, allowing himself to be lifted. Remus grinned. Logan seemed so… agreeable. So secure in his littlespace. 

When they got back to the room, Remus set a mat on the bed and Logan on top of it. He put the blue stuffed… creature into Logan’s arms, and quickly began the process. 

The diaper he got Logan dressed in was a pale pastel pink, and Remus had to take another picture because it was just so damn adorable. This picture wasn’t for sharing, just for him to have. Maybe for Logan to look at later if he wanted to. Remus still hoped to help Logan love his little side as much as Remus did. 

He sighed softly at the thought as he got Logan dressed the rest of the way before glancing at the clock. Nearly seven. 

“Hey Lo, do you want to watch Sid the Science Kid before it’s time for bed?” It looked like Logan would be going to sleep fully little that night.

Logan’s face brightened, and Remus took him into the other room, putting an episode on the TV. Remus allowed himself to take a breath, checking his phone and eating a snack while Logan was engrossed in the show. It was  _ possible  _ that Remus took another picture. What could he say? His baby was unfairly cute. He also called Logan’s job, letting them know he wouldn’t be in tomorrow morning. Littles got paid days off for their regression, and Logan didn’t take nearly enough. 

By the time it was over, Logan was yawning and his eyelids were drooping. Remus scooped up the little again. He knew he didn’t really have to carry Logan everywhere, but he liked doing it and besides, Logan was a little unsteady on his feet when regressed. 

He tucked Logan into bed, getting in beside him. It was early, but he rather liked sleeping with little Logan. Besides, Logan was usually a bit confused and upset when he woke up big, so Remus liked to be there. Logan cuddled up to his caregiver, and both were asleep within minutes. 

…

Logan woke up feeling… disoriented. It took him a moment to sit up, and the second he did, he knew what had happened.

He was wearing a diaper, and it was wet- the thought itself set his face on fire. He’d regressed yesterday, no question about it. He spat out the paci that was still stuck in his mouth, setting it on the bedside table. 

Logan glanced over to Remus on the other side of the bed, who seemed to be slowly waking up. He pulled himself into full lucidity when he saw Logan was up and looking at him. 

“Hey, kid. How are you feeling?”

Logan shrugged. “Bigger.”

“You know, you wouldn’t feel so shitty after regressing if you didn’t put it off until the last second.”

Logan frowned. He knew that Remus was right, that it was always less comfortable when his body had to practically force it on him. 

“I’m going to go change,” Logan mumbled.

“You wet?”

Logan scowled at him, trying his best to look intimidating and dignified, a difficult task when one is dressed in space pajamas and has wet himself in front of the guy who changes his diapers. 

“Well, I called you in to work today.”

“Why would you do that? Remus, I need to work.”

“You get up to two days a week for your regression. You need to start taking advantage of that. And I booked us another doctor’s appointment. Like I said, I’m not going to make you, but I really would like it if you considered.”

Logan sighed, rubbing his eyes harshly. “I don’t…” His voice quieted down a bit. “I don’t like being little.”

“Oh, honey.”

Remus wrapped his strong arms around Logan, wishing he could take the pain away. “I know you don’t like it. I just… I wish I could do more for you. All I can do right now is make it as comfortable as I can.”

“I know. I just…”

Logan’s voice trailed off, and Remus made the split-second decision to take advantage of the vulnerable moment. “Have you ever considered maybe talking to a therapist?”

“I… I don’t know. Maybe it’s a good idea.”

Upon receiving such a positive reaction, Remus applauded himself on his excellent judgement before returning all attention to Logan. 

“Virgil has a therapist he really likes, I can book you an appointment with him. Maybe he could help you understand why you feel so badly about your regression.”

Logan nodded, and Remus’s heart swelled with pride for his boy. “Alright, I’ll do that. But in the meantime, you’ve got the day off. Why don’t you go change, and I can make us some pancakes?”

Logan nodded, getting to his feet. He looked at Remus one more time as he was leaving. “Remus? ...Thank you.”

Remus smiled at him. “I love you, darling.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First ever therapy appointment, then Logan and Remus visit the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for crying, medical setting, shots, age regression (obviously) and basically just Logan being really scared (cause he's two and the doctor is touching him.) I think that's about it, let me know if I missed something. 
> 
> I think this is good. Honestly, who knows. Maybe a little painful but I like it.

Remus nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, staring intently at the large building. Logan was in there right now, in his first therapy session. Remus was so, so proud of him. And more than a little nervous. 

He reminded himself that the man Logan was seeing was someone Virgil trusted and had recommended, that he surely knew better than to say anything that could accidentally hurt Logan. He was just so… so fragile, so insecure and anxious about so many things. 

Remus sighed. Logan could handle himself. He really, really needed to stop worrying. Right now. Right  _ now.  _

He glanced at the clock. They should be finishing up soon. He had to take Logan to their regular doctor just after this. He knew one session likely couldn’t do much, but he could hope that this Picani character would be able to open Logan’s mind, if only a little. 

Remus let out a breath of relief when he saw the door open and Logan step out. Logan was dressed in a pair of baggy sweatpants as well as one of Remus’s sweatshirts, which made him look absolutely tiny. He didn’t usually go out in such casual clothes, but with a therapy appointment and then a visit with the doctor, there was about a 50% chance he’d involuntarily regress from stress and nerves. 

Logan pulled open the car door, swinging himself into the backseat. Remus frowned when he seated himself in the regular seat rather than getting in the booster, but that was an ongoing battle between the two and he wasn’t in the mood for a disagreement. Remus turned around in his seat, looking at Logan curiously. 

“How did it go?”

Logan sighed, running a hand over his face. 

“We… we talked about when I first got my classification.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

Logan had never really talked much about his childhood, and while Remus was fairly confident nothing horrifying had happened, he had his suspicions that maybe Logan wasn’t treated as well as he should have been. 

Logan paused for a moment, before starting again. “My parents… I didn’t think they did anything wrong. They…”

When Logan stopped again, gathering his thoughts, Remus was already plotting a fairly graphic murder.

“...they said they didn’t care that I was a little, and well. I thought that was good, you know, because I’d heard of people whose parents had hurt them or disowned them.”

Logan took in a deep breath. “They didn’t hurt me. They just said they didn’t want to be part of my regression. I would regress alone in my room, and I didn’t have- any of the things kids need. And they made me feel like being little made me stupid.”

“Oh god,” Remus breathed. 

“Dr. Picani said it probably ended up causing trauma because not all trauma is the same, and I- I just never thought of it like that. My mind is reeling.”

Remus slid out of his seat, joining Logan in the back. “Can I hug you?”

Logan nodded, and Remus immediately wrapped him in his arms, wishing he could never let go, wishing he could never let the world hurt his baby again. 

“You’ll never be stupid,” Remus promised. “You’re- god, you’re one of the smartest, most successful people I know. You just- you have needs, same as if you had physical pain and needed help with that. I don’t think any less of you because you’re small sometimes. I love your little side just as much as I love you big.”

That was all it took to have Logan sobbing into his chest, years of pent-up anguish finally making its way out. Remus just rubbed his back, whispering to him. “It’s okay hon. Just let it all out. That’s a lot of feelings, huh?”

When Logan’s tears finally started to dry up, he pulled away from Remus, wiping at his eyes. Remus kept rubbing his back while he watched him calm himself down. 

“Still big?”

“I… yes.”

Remus nodded. Logan didn’t seem like he’d be able to stay big too much longer, though he hoped he would long enough to speak with the doctor. Logan needed to have a say in his own treatments.

Thankfully, he was, and sensing that he was in a bit of a subdued state, Remus carefully lifted him just a little, placing him in the car seat. Logan looked a little annoyed, but not ready to fight about it right now. 

Remus gave a little chuckle at Logan’s exasperated expression when Remus fastened the buckles for him, then slid back into the front seat. 

“Alright, time to go. You all set?”

“Yes.” Logan’s voice still sounded a bit perturbed, but he didn’t  _ really  _ seem to care all that much. Remus decided to take it as a win. 

Arriving in the parking lot, Remus made his way out of the car, swinging open the back door for Logan. He had to stifle a laugh when he noticed that Logan still hadn’t opened the harness on his car seat- and from the looks of it, he couldn’t figure out how. 

“Having trouble there?”

Logan glared at him. “Just shut up and open it.”

Remus did so, chuckling to himself as he lifted a somewhat petulant Logan out of the car, setting him on the ground. 

The two entered the office together, Remus checking them in at the front desk. 

The lady at the desk turned to Logan with a gentle smile. “And how old might you be?”

Logan knew full well the lady must have thought he was little, but he wasn’t. Not even a little bit! Only big Logan here right now. He crossed his arms. “Twenty-four.”

Remus let out a laugh, gently rubbing his back. Logan pouted. He didn’t know why Remus was laughing. He was twenty-four, and twenty-four was very big!

“He regresses to around two,” Remus informed the woman. 

She nodded. “Alright, you’re all set. We’ll be with you shortly.”

“Thank you.”

Remus carefully guided Logan into the waiting room, seating them both before turning to look at Logan. 

“How you feeling?” 

Logan shrugged. “Tired.”

That  _ probably  _ meant “almost little,” though it was also possible he was just tired. 

“Mkay bud. Let me know if you need anything.”

Logan nodded, and it wasn’t long after that when they were called in by a nurse wearing scrubs that were brightly patterned with dinosaurs. Logan rolled his eyes. He never liked being big at the doctor’s office, everything was covered in bright colors and silly animals or patterns that made him feel like he was being teased. 

Ignoring the feeling in his tummy at the cute animals, he got to his feet, following behind Remus as the nurse started asking questions. All of which he allowed Remus to answer for him. It felt rather nice not to have to be present if he didn’t want to be. 

Soon he was being asked to take off his shoes, which he obeyed- he still had a pretty stable headspace. He stepped on the scale, watching as Remus cringed at the number. It made him feel a little yucky that he’d made Remus feel bad- he knew he didn’t eat as much as he should, it was just hard sometimes!

He managed to get his shoes back on, fumbling with the buckles a little and waving off the offered assistance. 

They entered the small room, and he let out a small noise as he was lifted and placed on the exam bed. He considered shooting a look at Remus, but he knew he probably couldn’t really have gotten up there by himself right then. He felt particularly tired, making his arms and legs weak. On that thought, he was happy to be sitting again. 

He glanced around at the walls. They were styled after the movie Finding Nemo, which made Logan blink a few times. He only ever watched that movie when he was so small and his brain was all fuzzy, and just seeing the pictures was starting to make the fuzzy come back. 

He tried to shake it off. Just a few more minutes, he knew Remus wanted him to talk to the doctor. He observed the images as the nurse took his blood pressure and temperature, able to mostly ignore her. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the doctor come in, his face was always so friendly and he was awfully nice to both of them. 

There was a bit of chat beforehand, which Remus mostly took care of, though Logan did chime in now and then. It was a few minutes before Remus started explaining to the doctor why they’d come.

“He started seeing a therapist, which is obviously great. I was hoping we could talk again about really anything that can curb the dangers of how rarely he’s regressing.”

The doctor nodded, turning to Logan and giving him a look. “I’m sure I don’t have to explain what those dangers can be. Physical as well as mental.”

Logan shrank back a little, the stern tone and look making him feel… for lack of a better word, small. He nodded. He knew. It was just… it was hard. 

For the next few minutes, he barely paid any attention at all. It wasn’t until he was addressed that he felt at all present. 

“Logan?” It was the doctor who was saying his name. “Do you think that if you keep seeing Dr. Picani, you could be regressing once every two weeks?”

Logan thought about that for a minute. He didn’t… really want to, but looking at Remus’s hopeful face, he couldn’t really bring himself to say no. And besides, he had to admit even just one visit had helped. A little. Enough. 

“I… I think so.”

His voice was quiet and a little raspy, and Remus smiled widely at him. He looked… proud. He looked proud. And that thought had Logan’s eyes watering on its own. He wanted Papa to be proud of him. 

It wasn’t long before Remus’s arm was around his shoulders, gently rubbing his skin through the massive sweatshirt. 

“Excellent.” Logan and Remus could both tell the doctor was truly happy for them. “So every two weeks he’ll regress, I can get you something to help push that, and then twice a week he’ll take something that will help him relax but won’t force regression.”

Logan’s brain was somewhere in between headspaces, but he found it in himself to nod and Remus wrapped him up in a big bear hug. He closed his eyes, smiling softly and kicking his legs a bit. 

“Is that my little baby?” Remus gave a little tickle just under his chin, and Logan squealed, giggling loudly. “Oh, that’s my baby alright.”

The doctor smiled at them. “Alright, there are a few routine checks I need to take care of now and then I think we’ll wrap up.”

Remus nodded. “Of course. Just let me get him changed.”

Logan was playful and happy while Remus carefully laid him back, changing him into a diaper that he’d made sure to bring along just in case- god, when had he become such a mother hen? When he was done, he gave his baby a paci and a quick kiss on the forehead before stepping back. Logan gave him a confused look. Remus smiled, offering a quick wave. Logan tried his hardest to wave back, and Remus grinned at the attempt. 

The doctor stepped forward, beginning all the basics he needed to do for every visit. It wouldn’t take long and it didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t like Logan knew that while deep in littlespace. He let out a whimper, trying weakly and failing to push the doctor’s hands away. Remus frowned as he watched. Of course he knew Logan would be nervous, he was two and he didn’t want a stranger touching him, and furthermore he couldn’t understand why Papa wasn’t helping. 

Logan was very confused and very, very scared. The big strange man was  _ there  _ and  _ touching him _ and Papa was sitting over there and doing nothing? Didn’t Papa love him? Maybe he just didn’t see.

Logan let out a whimper, trying to make the scary man stop, but he didn’t stop. He felt tears start leaking down his face, and he allowed himself to start crying. Loudly. Papa never left him crying! He would always help, and he was sure Papa could help with this. Papa was big and strong and kept Logan safe. 

Papa was not helping. He was trying to show him that he was desperate! Why wasn’t he coming and holding him and hugging all the fear away?

“ _ Nooooooo. _ ”

His whining didn’t seem to help him. 

“ _ Papa! _ ” Maybe he didn’t want to be Logan’s Papa anymore. The thought just made him screw up his face and cry harder. Eventually, his sobs became resigned. Just for himself, because he didn't like it!

When the big man finally went away, Logan felt himself immediately swept up into a familiar position- Papa was holding him, he had a hand on his back and a hand under his diaper and his legs and arms were wrapped around Papa. And, most importantly, he could see Papa’s face. 

Logan squealed, trying to squeeze his Papa harder in a hug as he kicked his legs. He wasn’t all alone anymore! Papa didn’t leave him, and he still loved him- well, maybe Logan should make sure.

“Papa love Lo?”

“Of course I love you, hon. You never have to ask me that.”

Logan smiled. He tried to give Papa a kiss, but his paci got in the way. He pouted a little until Papa kissed his cheek and bounced him lightly, and all was well once again. He let his eyes fall closed as he rested his head on Remus and relaxed. 

“Okay, it looks like he’s due for a couple shots today. Do you wanna get those done?”

“Oh…” Remus looked at the peaceful kid, making a face. “Yeah, sure. I just… I guess I wish he could have stayed big for this.”

He made a sympathetic expression. “I understand. I’ll send the nurse in in just a minute.”

Remus nodded and thanked him, carefully seating himself and Logan on his lap. He gently stroked his baby’s hair, mumbling soothing words and praying he’d stay subdued enough that he’d barely notice. He knew it was unlikely. 

He nodded at her as she entered and prepped the syringes, before moving closer and raising an eyebrow at Remus. He nodded, carefully rousing Logan from his peace. “Hey hon, this is gonna hurt a little bit, mkay? But just for a minute.”

Hurt? Why was Papa going to hurt him? Logan let out a disapproving whimper in response, trying to squeeze closer to Papa. Papa was supposed to protect him, right?

He whined into Papa’s chest as he felt a cold wetness on his arm. 

Suddenly, there was something happening to his arm! And it hurt! A lot! He let out a long sob as he squeezed his arms around Papa, wailing into his chest. 

Remus tried to bounce and shush him, but the only thing going through his limited brain-space was  _ hurt hurt hurt Papa protect.  _

“It’s okay hon, you’ll be okay.”

Remus nodded at the nurse again, spinning Logan around while he continued to cry. May as well get this over with. 

The second needle was injected quickly, and Logan let out a loud, high pitched noise, holding onto Remus like a lifeline. Remus stood up quickly, bouncing him and desperately trying to quiet the heartbreaking sobs. 

“Shh, it’s okay hun, just breathe baby. Just calm down, please be calm for Papa.”

Remus tried to ignore the tears pricking his own eyes as he comforted his baby. He could feel the relief wash over him as the crying died down, and he knew he overreacted to things like this but he just couldn’t help it. 

He sighed softly, holding Logan close to his chest as he finished up the rest of the paperwork, picked up the prescriptions and took them back out to the car. He didn’t even want to part with Logan to place him in his carseat, but he knew he had to. At least the drive home wasn’t too long. 

He was relieved when he had Logan back in his arms. He immediately took them both upstairs, changing Logan quickly (he knew before even checking that after all that sobbing, he’d definitely wet.) 

He left Logan in the oversized hoodie- he had to admit he rather liked seeing Logan in his own huge clothing- but he changed him into a pair of soft ocean-themed fishy pajama pants. 

He carefully settled them both down, watching Logan cuddle up under a blanket as he found the movie Finding Nemo. He’d seen the look in Logan’s eyes when he looked at the characters in the doctor’s office. 

As Logan settled in and turned his focus to the colorful fish, Remus breathed a sigh of relief. Today had been… harder than he liked to admit. 

Hands shaking, he picked up the phone. He considered for a moment before dialing his brother. 

His brother picked up on the fourth ring, and Remus thanked his lucky stars he didn’t sound little. 

“What’s up?”

“Just, umm… kinda had a stressful day. Logan kinda flipped at the doctor’s today.”

“And you feel like it’s your fault?”

“I…” As usual, Roman had hit the nail on the head. 

“Look, I’m gonna tell you from experience, and Specs is even younger than I am. It’s fuckin’ scary when a stranger’s got their hands all over you.”

He heard a distant screech of “ _ Language! _ ” from Virgil and Roman’s hearty laugh. 

“Virgil gets exactly the same way, freaks out ‘cause he thinks I hate him when I’m just scared or don’t understand.”

“And… he doesn’t hate me?”

Roman laughed again. “Of course not, dumbass. Logan couldn’t stay mad at you for longer than five seconds.”

Remus sighed. “That… that’s good to hear.”

The next time someone on the other end spoke, it sounded a lot like Virgil.

“Look Re, this is gonna sound really weird coming from me, but don’t even worry about it. He’ll wake up, and he won’t even remember. It probably hurt you a lot worse than it did him.”

Remus sighed again, nodding to himself. “Thanks guys. That actually helps a lot.”

“Anytime,” Virgil said. “We’re gonna do some stuff, but you can call us whenever.”

“Technically, he called me.”

“Well I give better advice than you anyway.”

Remus laughed. “Thanks guys. See you soon.”

“Bye!”

“See ya!”

Remus looked down at Logan as he hung up the phone. Logan was looking up at him, eyes wide and confused. He reached out his arms for Remus, dissipating the last of his fears. He smiled as he scooped him up, situating him in his lap to a background of happy babbling. 

He hugged Logan as close as he was comfortably able to, hearing the little whisper a quiet, “love you Papa.”

Remus once again fought back tears as he held his baby close. “I love you so, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! I thought it turned out kinda cute. Also, I might write more of this scenario because I really did like it. 
> 
> (No kink in my comments please. I want to keep this one safe for the children.)


End file.
